


Timelapse

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Character Death, F/F, Not Everyone Is What They Seem, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Be careful on what you wish for ,especially if Kyubey is the one offering it.One girl will learn that the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1

Aya gasped in surprise as she felt the dark haired girl's lips pressed against her own. She couldn't understand the feelings that rushed through her body. As quickly as she kissed, she lets go just as fast and whispered into her ears. "I'm sorry " She backed away and Aya noticed the once brightly colored gem turned to black. Her eyes widen as she saw the other girl collapsed onto the ground. She yelled something towards her before the gem shattered into a million fine pieces. 

Soon an eerie laughter was all she could heard as a dark mist floated up towards the sky, taking a form of a ungodly like creatures with sets of raptor like teeth. The pink haired girl couldn't move as it comes closer and closer to her. It's grin send shivers down her spine , she was absolutely terrified. There wasn't much she could do before finding herself inside the creature's mouth. Hearing a crunching noise and an unimaginable amount of pain she felt through the process. She was dying, right there and now! 

As her eyes were closing and her brain shutting off. She heard someone calling out to her.

"AYA!!" 

After that, her version went black and her spirit drifted away from her body. She saw in horror as the blaze of destruction consumed everything in it's path. More creatures were spawning from left to right. And the one that killed her is now after her friend. 

"NO!!" She cried out as tears fell down from her eyes. Who knew spirit could cry? But that was the least thing for her to worry about. 

"Aya, you have the power to change destiny. Only if you make a contact with me." A familiar voice spoke out causing the girl to turn around to see a cat with a circular symbol on it's back. Her eyes glared at the creature with all of her might , fully knowing what he wanted. She was about to yell at him before something struck her in the head. He was right. She could make a contact and wish the ability to go back in time and prevent this from ever happening. Which means she could save thousands of people from their untimely death including her friends. With the low cost of her soul...

She growled, she hated this and he was taking advantage of her situation, but what other choice did she have. "We have a deal" She spoke , praying she could stop her foolish self from making that decision even if it meant she'll be reborn as a completely different person with painful memories of every timeline she has gone through. 

The creature smiled and said "I knew you'll come along eventually Maruyama or should I say-" He was cut off when he looked up and noticed the sky is disintegrating. "Oh? It appears our time is cut short, I do wish you good luck " With that he left, leaving the poor girl in her thoughts. She will continue to fight as long as it takes for her to achieve her goals. No matter how many reincarnations she has to go through. She will do it.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing out of the ordinary as a 16 year old girl walked down the streets and towards her school. It was the same as it ever been, going to school and practice with the rest of the band. All the work Aya has been putting in has been paying off and in return Pastel*palettes has been gaining even more fans than before. She was happy and so was the other members. Everyone grew so much ever since their very first meeting. Chisato being the one with the most development in the group. Aya remembered when Chisato opened up for the first time, she bursted into tears. 

Maya became less shy and Eve became more protective. Hina began to realize and understand how others felt. How Aya herself? She felt there was nothing different about her. She always has been the same since day one and her ideals haven't changed much either. Soon she heard the bell start to ring, snapping her out of her daze and immediately picked up her speed. For some reason, she had a very strong feeling of deja va? Perhaps her days are nearly identical with the exception of band practice and even then it still felt normal. 

Her life felt a bit too normal...She shook her head and got to class on time, she had better things to worry about. If she remembered correctly, there was some new transfer students today and who knows? She might become friends with them. 

\-----

That went better than she thought, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that one of the transfer students is staring at her. Biting her lips gently as she tried to ignore it to the best of her abilities. Soon it became so unbearable to the point she had to excuse herself so she could go the the restroom. Once there, she splashed her face with cold water before drying it off. She felt better from being away from that situation ,but she couldn't help it to feel a bit bad. Perhaps she only wanted to be friends with her or even she was daydreaming and wasn't aware that she was staring at her.

There was so many possibilities that could happen and some she wishes not to think. She stood there for a couple of minutes, staring at her own reflection. Aya couldn't stay in the bathroom for long or else people will start to get worried. With one final deep breath, she walked toward the door to open it and with that she left the area. On her journey back to her classroom, she noticed a girl running toward her and she didn't seem to be paying attention as the two collided. The pink haired girl whined in pain as the other girl gasped "I'm so sorry! Let me help you" 

The unknown female extended her hand which Aya gladly took , not without noticing a ring with a orange gem planted on it. Once she recollected herself, she was able to take a closer look at her. She had short orange hair with bright red eyes, staring at her own with so much enthusiasm. Then it clicked, she was one of the new students that came in today. Her name was Hagumi she believed? Hagumi opened her mouth before seeing something scattered across the hall behind the clueless girl.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going " Without saying another word, she dashed off , leaving Aya confused. She shrugged it off and made her way back to class. Hopefully this time she wouldn't run into another person again. If she does then she doesn't know how much her arm can get before it starts to bruise.


End file.
